theelitetwelvefandomcom-20200215-history
TheWolf1
Personality Is a kind person, who tries to be nice to everyone. I'm very smart and can act like a leader at times. I'm very calm and think out of the box. (Why a few of the strong people on BD didn't like me). Characteristics Clothing Wolf normally wears collared shirts. Notable Quotes *" The Wolf is here because he says so." *" The name callers are what they say." *"If everyone is weird, then who is weird?" History "I started with Ventus Hyper Dragonoid, Ventus Cosmic Ingram, and Ventus Foxbat. I used these for two months. I got to be ranked a few times with these and was able to beat one of Lillith's and Bakuzone's bakugans with my orignal ventus team. I later got coded bakugans and my team evolved, I beat LD twice, earned rank 1, and had fun on BD." ~ TheWolf1 The Wolf was ranked #1 to the very end of Dimensions. I wasn't a Ventus brawler, who could be beaten easily, by just taking my speed away. I learned to use ventus without any speed advantages, I would attack from far or mid and have my opponent move me in to close, where I could use heavy attacks. I called that my underdog style. I was hot headed on BD, but I though differently then all the other people in rank 10... I though, I should let others prove themself... I was also stubborn, because I don't give up. Don't say, I wouldn't brawl anyone in the Rank 10, because I have. My friend, Aslihian, I would brawl her a lot, through out my time on BD... answer to comment 1. Here's what he did in the final days of Dimensions: *On June 26, 2010, I started playing Bakugan Dimensions. On June 26, 2011 at 10:49pm eastern I logged off for my final time. *I plan on trying out the next game and my name will be thewolf1 or include it. *My last friendlist brawl on BD was with ScarRedNovaDragon ( My first of 2011 was against him too ). *My last random brawl was with Emboar15. *Some of my other final random brawls were with MADMAXANOID, Ahckeyalive, Salomi, and Denman. *The last person I lost to was AznBoiii. *My best brawl of the week was with, my friend, Jolts. *Some of my friends not listed include Pyrosmaster, Littleseed, Aslihian, and more. Early Life Present Powers and Abilities #Can jump high (Only 90 pounds) #Can run really fast #Can out think others #Can do some pro-wrestling moves Others Top 15 WWE Superstars ( My favorites ) #Christian #John Cena #Triple H #CM Punk #Rey Mysterio #Sin Cara #John Morrison #Justin Gabriel #Evan Bourne #Kofi Kingston #Cody Rhodes #Daniel Byran #Alex Riley #Kane #Randy Orton Favorite Former WWE Superstars #Edge #Shawn Michaels #Chris Jericho Favorite WWE Divas #AJ #Natalya My Bakugan Dimensions' teams The Wolf 1: #Beginning Ventus Hyper Dragonoid, Ventus Cosmic Ingram, Ventus Foxbat #Aquos Snapzoid, Clear Cosmic Ingram, and Clear Linehalt ( Team that I beat LD with, Adaptability ) #Aquos Snapzoid, Clear Cosmic Ingram, and Clear Avior #Ventus Helix Dragonoid, Ventus Hyper Dragonoid, and Ventus Cosmic Ingram #Ventus Helix Dragonoid, Clear Cosmic Ingram, Clear Linehalt #Aquos Snapzoid, Clear Hawktor, Clear Raptorix ( Team for DC tournament, was one attack away from beating Lillith ) #Ventus Helix Dragonoid, Ventus Hawktor, Ventus Aranaut ( Thunderfury ) #Ventus Helix Dragonoid, Ventus Aranaut,Pyrus DC ( Storm and Spitfire ) #Ventus Helix Dragonoid, Ventus Aranaut, Ventus Blitz Dragonoid #Ventus Helix Dragonoid, Ventus Aranaut, Mystery Ventus Bakugan #Ventus Helix Dragonoid, Ventus Hawktor, Mystery Ventus Bakugan Legendary Wolf: #Aquos Neo Dragonoid, Aquos Foxbat, Aquos Fencer #Aquos Neo Dragonoid, Clear Avior, Aquos Foxbat #Clear Avior, Aquos Fangoid, Haos Ziperator #Clear Avior, Aquos Fangoid, Aquos Dartaak #Subterra Jetro, Subterra Fangoid, Subterra Megarus #Haos Ziperator, Haos Phantom Dharak, Darkus Strikeflier #Haos Ziperator, Haos Phantom Dharak, Haos Mystery Equipment Bakugan *Ventus Hawktor *Ventus Blitz Dragonoid *Ventus Ramdol *Ventus Helix Dragonoid My Made up bakugan and abilities/gate A wolf, it's green with yellow strips, red eyes, has wings that are angel liked in shape, wings have feathers of green yellow and red. Some feathers have a blade type apperance. The two wings will have one small head each. Used to attack an opponent. He can 3 fire lasers, two from his wings mouth and one from his mouth. his tail also has a hidden spot to fire a laser. His body is covered in fur, so it is hard to find his tail laser. Name: Ventus Wolfie Ventus- 1) Gate Card, Howling Wind- At Mountain's peaks: ( Made from howls, strong winds that increase the g of a Ventus bakugan by 200g and lower Subterra's and Aquos' g by 100.) 2) Ability, Razor Speed: ( A Ventus defense that puts a tornado around Wolfie, can be used as an attack.) 3) Surpirise Attack, Ability: (Wolfie fires a laser from his tail). 4) Mouth grapple: (Wolfie uses his wings mouth to grap his opponent and fires a laser from his mouth or Wolfie's mouth mouth grabs and his wing's mouths fire two lasers, or mouth grapple and all lasers are fired.) 5) Crunchers Spin: ( Wolfie bites his opponent and spins like a drill, until his opponent crashes into something). 6) Wing Slasher: (Wolfie charges into his opponent with his wing.) Relationships Gallery Category:Bakugan Dimensions